Rune and Omega: First Contact
Omega stood staring out the window in the room at the top floor of the building he'd found. He had decided to make this abandoned complex his lair of operations. The room was well lit, but the dark, night sky appeared through many windows on two of the walls, as well as the glass ceiling. "This filthy race," the young man thought. "They are horrible to one another....as well as to anyone or any''thing'' else they come into contact with...." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "But soon, that will all end. I will stop their despicable behavior and give them the punishment they deserve. I will enslave them to mankind's will. They will serve our every whim, and obey our every command." Then, he heard footsteps behind him. Startled, he whirled around, his cape whirling about as well, and settling behind him. He saw a young woman, about his age, with brown hair, and strange, orange eyes. She was dressed in a white, baggy t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. She was glaring at him with an intensity that made him somewhat uneasy. "Oh!" he said. "A human. Hello....what brings you here?" "You're Omega?" the young woman asked. "Ah, yes, that's the name I've chosen for carrying out the business I have here on Belladore." He smiled. "Pleased to meet you." The girl's glare deepened. "The business you have here? You mean enslaving the quipps?" Omega nodded. "Yes." "You bastard!!" the girl shouted, and ran at him, grabbing him by the shirt collar with both hands and pinning him against the window he'd been peering out of. His eyes widened in surprise and he grabbed the girl's hands, trying to loosen her grip on him. "Easy now! What's gotten into you?" "You want to enslave an entire race of people, and you expect everyone to be okay with that?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" The boy's expression relaxed, and he said, "Ah, so you disagree with what I plan to do...." "You're God damn ''right!" "I see....but let me ask you something....do you know what the quipps are like? How they behave towards one another?" "Yes! But that doesn't justify enslaving them!" "But surely you awknowledge that their nature is disgusting? That the way they treat each other is terrible? They are a race of complete thugs. They behave the same way human bullies do. They're cruel...so cruel...manipulative and intolerant, hateful and aggressive....all of them.....surely you've seen their awful, rotten behavior?" The girl's grip loosened slightly, and her eyes shifted from left to right for a moment. The boy smiled, and said, "Ah, you see? Even you can't deny how cold-hearted this race is. Perhaps, one day, I can sway you to my side..." The girl's grip tightened again, more fiercely this time. "Never in a thousand hells would I ''ever be okay with you enslaving the quipps!" Omega raised his eyebrows a little, and said, "You feel pretty strongly about this. In spite of how terrible the quipps are, you still want to protect them?" "I don't care.....I don't care how bad a person is....I can't stand to see anyone suffer that terribly!" "I see....that's some compassion you've got there. Though, you should know, I'm not going to be cracking whips at anyone's backs or anything like that. No one will be hurt too much." "They'll still be suffering badly. I'll die before I let that happen." Omega's eyes widened. "Oh, good heavens, no! No one's going to be dying on my watch! Please, do relax, I have no intention of killing you or anything like that." He plucked her hands off his shirt collar, and gently lowered them back to her sides. "But I promise you, once I enslave the quipps I will show you that their punishment is completely justified. I'll get you to come around." "No. You never will." Omega's smile returned, and he said, "We'll see about that.....oh, and if you intend to be my adversary, I have to know...what's your name?" The girl didn't respond for a moment. Then, she said, "Rune." "Well then, Rune, shall I get us some hot chocolate as we continue to discuss things?" "No," Rune responded bitterly, and backed up a fair distance. She turned to her head to her left, and looked down at the floor. "But now, it's my turn to ask you something. If you enslave the quipps and see....maybe just one who's really miserable and anguishing....would you set them free?" Omega thought it over, and responded, "If I looked into their heart and saw that they were still the same cruel, rotten person they were before enslavement, then no." Rune's fists trembled at her sides. Omega could see a few tears streaming from her eyes. She turned back to him, glaring furiously. "How could you?!" She raised her hands up and shot a huge wave of fire at him. Surprised, Omega jumped back a bit, hitting his back against the window, and raised a barrier that blocked the fire just in time. Then, he lowered the barrier when the fire wave passed, and looked at the still-furious Rune. "Ah, so you have powers as well. Interesting. Did you get them from a lab like I did?" "Yes," Rune answered quietly, and started to slowly walk towards him. Omega smiled, and pointed at Rune. Instantly, three dark purple glowing rings appeared around Rune, binding her in place. "Not so fast, there, soldier. I understand that you and I are going to fight, but must we do it on our very first meeting?" "I came to take you down right now." Omega chuckled a bit, and said, "Sorry, my friend, but that isn't going to happen." A dark purple, swirling portal appeared behind Rune. Omega said, "I'm going to send you back to your home on Earth. Hope you don't mind. Ta-ta for now!" The portal began to overtake Rune, and as she was being consumed by it, she yelled, "Noo!!" The portal enveloped her completely, and then, it disappeared. Omega ran a hand through his hair, breathing a small sigh of relief. Then, he turned his head and looked behind him at the window he'd been staring through before the confrontation. "Things are spicing up a bit. I'll have to prepare for this new change." The End Category:Superhero Category:Hero Forever Category:Noblebright Category:Teen Category:Finished Stories